Black Snow (Book 2)
by kramer53
Summary: [Sequel to A Snow King For A Snow King] It has been several years since the battle with Weselton, and Elsa and Jack's daughter is exactly like them. Elsa just hopes that fear doesn't get to he daughter as it did to her. Will her daughter fall into darkness like she did? Or will Fyre's son help her out? (Jelsa) (Kristanna) (OC/OC)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here is the prologue to the sequel of A Snow King For A Snow Queen! If you haven't read that, go and read that right now; otherwise this won't make as much sense.**

**Prologue**

_Elsa sat, watching everyone's children play as she took some time off. Anna insisted that she take some rest and enjoy time with the kids. Eleonora, Kristoff and Anna's twelve-year-old daughter, sat on a chair beside her; reading a book. Eleonora's brother, Henry; who was now eleven; was watching Ember, Fyre and Emily's seven-year-old son, and Nicole, her and Jack's eight-year-old daughter, use their powers._

_Ember had inherited his father's powers, while Nicole took on Elsa and Jack's. They shot sparks of ice and fire up into the air and watched as formed together, creating a perfect swirling masterpiece of fire and ice. Elsa sighed and saw the shadows grow darker. She growled and stood up, walking into the next room. Shutting the door, she said into the shadows, "Do you ever give up?"_

_A voice cackled and a tall, dark figure stepped out of the shadows, "You didn't expect me to stay in the dark forever… did you?"_

_His silver-gold eyes glinted in amusement as Elsa scowled, "There is always fear in everybody; even you still. You are just choosing to deny it."_

_"I'm not afraid!" Elsa scoffed and crossed her arms._

_"Yes you are. You are afraid of the pain, of me getting to the children, and of Nicole going into seclusion like you. Do not worry; however, I will make sure every one of your worst nightmares come true!" An evil grin spread across his face. _

_"You can't kill fear, Elsa." Pitch laughed and melted back into the shadows. _

_The shadows in the room disappeared and Elsa let panic overcome her. She went back into the room where the children were playing and kept a close eye on them._


	2. Chapter 1: Wanna Build A Snowman?

**A/N: I might make a FanFic with the backstory of Fyre and his POV through the books. Tell me in the reviews if you would like something like that later on :3 **

**Chapter 1: Wanna Build A Snowman?**

Eight-year-old Nicole jumped out of bed and rushed over to her best friend's room. She knocked on the door.

Taking a deep breath she sang, "Ember? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on lets go outside and play!"

"Coming!" Ember sounded from the other side of the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ten-year-old Nicole took a deep breath and sang at nine-year-old Ember's door, "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes along around the halls?"

"Let's ride our bikes!" Ember said as he burst through the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thirteen-year-old Nicole slept in bed later than usual. A knocking sounded on her door and a male voice sounded, "What are we gunna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Nicole burst into a smile and shouted, "Coming!"

She quickly got dressed in a purple silk dress, a transparent scarf, and putting her platinum blonde hair into a side braid just like her mother taught her how to do. Bursting out the door, she looked around for Ember, but didn't see him. Suddenly, she was jabbed in the side with a hand, making her laugh.

"Ember!" Nicole playfully yelled the thirteen-year-old boy.

"I want to have some fun with you before your birthday in three days! Otherwise you will go into princess mode, just like your mother." He poked her in the ribs.

She laughed again and squealed, "Stop it!"

"Betcha can't catch me!" Ember challenged, his amber eyes flashing.

Nicole narrowed her eyes, "It's on."

Ember ran down to corridor and around the corner. Nicole followed, skating on ice and using wind to push her faster. She saw his dark brown hair disappear around another bend, and she raced after him.

He used his fire to give him turbo boots when he needed one. Rounding a corner, her nearly slammed into the wall but stopped himself. Ember heard the _swish swish _of her ice skates as she chased him down the hall. Running by Queen Elsa's room, he heard the door open and he they rammed into each other. Fear flashed through him and he thought, _Queen Elsa's going to kill me! _

Both Queen Elsa and Ember fell to the ground. He heard a growl of annoyance and they both sat up. At first her expression was angry, like she was going to kill him, but then it softened.

"Oh, it's just you Ember." She got up and gave him a hand.

Ember took her hand and stood up. He turned around to see Nicole skating down the corridor towards them. She skidded to a stop and made all the ice disappear. Poking Ember in the arm she said, "Gotcha."

He opened his mouth to protest, but instead made gestures towards Queen Elsa. Queen Elsa laughed at his antics, and looked between the two teens with raised eyebrow. "I have a surprise for you Nicole." Queen Elsa smiled.

Nicole widened her eyes, "Are we going to the ice palace?"

Queen Elsa nodded and her eyes lit up unlike anything Ember had seen her do. Nicole jumped up and down in excitement. It would be her first time going to the ice palace after years of asking to go.

"Can Ember come too?" Nicole asked.

"If he wants to." Queen Elsa replied.

"I do!" Ember said with a wide grin.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack accompanied Ember, Nicole, and Elsa to go see the ice palace. It would be both of the children's first time and he couldn't wait to see the surprise on their faces. After about half an hour of walking through the mountains, they finally arrived.

The children stood at the foot of the stairs and looked up at the ice palace in awe. Elsa slowly walked up the stairs and ran her hand slowly along the rail; eyes showing sadness, freedom, and wonder.

Nicole and Ember followed in awe behind her, their mouths gaping, while Jack flew above them with a smirk. They finally reached the top of the stairs and the doors swung open without Elsa touching them. Elsa stepped inside and went off to the side to allow the children through.

Nicole gasped as she entered the palace. Her mother had done a truly fantastic job at it. The ice was flawless and beautiful. An ice fountain stood in the middle of the room with stairs on either side of it. The stairs connected to a balcony that connected to another set of stair spiraling up the side of the walls. Two piles of snow sat on either side of the entrance. _Ok… wonder why that's there. _Nicole thought.

The piles of snow started to move and take shape into giant beasts. Ember and Nicole screamed as the beats took form and attempted to run outside. Jack stood in the way of the doors with a smirk on his face, and her mother had amusement lit up in her eyes as a smile tugged at her lips. The snow beast on the right curled out of a ball-shaped position and onto its four legs; quickly growing to about 15 feet tall. It shook its head and curled ice horns grew off of his temples. Its paws grew long ice claws, and a tail with ice spikes sprouted out behind it. The snow monster on the right stood up to about 10 feet tall after being in a sort of bent over position. Sharp icicles grew out of its back as it stretched. It flexed its hands and ice claws grew from the tips. Roaring, both monsters sprouted fangs about a foot long from their mouths.

Nicole and Ember both raised their hands, blue and red magic cracking at their fingertips. Elsa turned around to see the two teens ready for battle and she doubled over laughing with Jack right beside her. Nicole and Ember lowered their hands and held looks of confusion on their faces. Jack walked up to the ice and snow monster on the right that took the rough form of a cat. The beast lowered its head and Jack scratched its chin, making it flop to its side; tail lashing. Elsa walked over to the monster on the right and gave it a hug.

Elsa turned around and smiled, "This," pointing at the cat-like snow beast, "is S'more. And this," pointing at the human-like snow beast, "is Marshmallow."

"That is _not _a marshmallow." Ember finally managed.

"Olaf named him when…" Elsa's face darkened and she looked at the ground.

Nicole raised an eyebrow, but decided not to meddle with her mother's troubled life. She never told Nicole what had happened, but that it gave too many painful memories for her to talk about. When her mother had rejected her, she went to Aunt Anna, but she said it was her mother's story to tell.

"I remember when I first met Olaf…" Jack said, trying to change the subject, "_And _it was our first date."

Jack went over and kissed Elsa's cheek. "Your mother was _hot_."

Nicole blushed with embarrassment and Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Was?"

"You still are, you just looked amazing in the dress you wore… and the way you ice ska-" Jack said; trying to catch himself, but Elsa rolled her eyes and kissed him to stop his blabbering.

When they pulled apart, they found that both Ember and Nicole had looked away awkwardly. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and closed it again.

"You know…" Nicole said thoughtfully, "I wonder if I could make animate objects too."

Nicole closed her eyes and thought hard about a being that she found interesting. She imagined the body, the head, the face, the perfect shape, and thought of it with actions like a cat would have. She waved her hand when she got the image done, and opened her eyes. Curled in front of her was a small, cute version of S'more. It was about 6 feet long and 1 foot tall. The icicles were much smaller, and less sharp. Its eyes were filled with wonder as it looked upon its audience. It even had tiny horns just starting to form, but not really fully made yet.

"Hmmm…. Let's call you 'Lil S'more." Nicole said after a while.

'Lil S'more bounced up and down, showing what was an attempt to smile, and rubbed against Nicole's leg; arching it's back. It made a small growling like noise resembling a purr of a cat. Nicole reached down and picked it up; holding it like someone would a baby.

"Wow." Elsa breathed and walked over to Nicole, "It took me a while to master a correct image in my head."

Nicole smiled and scratched 'Lil S'more under the chin to get more purring out of the tiny cat. "He's so cute." Ember commented as he reached over to stroke 'Lil S'more's head.

'Lil S'more flicked his head up like he was agreeing and made a sharp noise that sounded like '_mao_'_. _


	3. Chapter 2: Relatives

**A/N: Also, if I were to do a backstory of Fyre, then I would go more into Fyre's feelings about Elsa. I feel like I kind of stopped it too quickly with that :/**

**Chapter 2: Relatives**

Elsa led them upstairs and into the next room while 'Lil S'more lay asleep in Nicole's arms, with his front paw covering half his face. The room that the spiraling stairs led up to was mostly empty except for a lone couch with book on it and three doors; two to the left of the stairs and one on the right.

When they all entered the room, the shadows seemed to grow darker. Nicole looked over to her mother and father. Her mother's eyes darted around, her smile had turned into a scowl, and her fists were clenched with blue magic sparking off it. Her father had his fists clenched tight around his staff and his normal joking eyes were filled with hatred. Elsa stomped to the middle of the room and narrowed her eyes.

"Wh-" Ember began before being sharply shushed by Elsa.

Elsa tilted her head in concentration and punched the air. Ice flew out of her fist and into the wall. A faint silhouette appeared and its sleeve was caught on the wall from the icicle. The silhouette tugged at its arm and managed to rip its sleeve free. A voice echoed through the room, "Oh, Elsa, I'm so proud that you managed to hit me. Not even the Guardians could do that!"

"Who are the Guardians?" Nicole asked.

"Oh!" The voice exclaimed, "You haven't told them?"

"It never came up." Elsa hesitated.

"Mother, _who are they_?" Nicole asked sharply.

"Relatives." Elsa lied.

"Enough of this," Jack interrupted, "Pitch, get out of here. Our fights should not involve the children."

"Who's Pitch" Ember and Nicole asked in unison.

The voice cackled and replied, "Me!"

A tall, shady figure rest his hands on Elsa's shoulders; making her jump.

"Oh, and Elsa, how are you're pains doing? I should be worried about an old _friend_; especially if they have a ton of fear!" Pitch smirked.

"Shut up." Elsa said through gritted teeth. She whirled around and punched Pitch in the face. He stumbled backwards in surprise and held his nose.

He quickly regained his posture and mocked, "Why haven't you told them about your past?"

"It's not important!" Elsa said, her voice slowly rising to a shout. Sharp icicles began to form around the room and the ice started to turn black and red. The ice groaned and panic erupted in Elsa's eyes. She rubbed her temples and silently chanted, "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel."

"Oh, stop that Elsa; the fear you are emitting is just truly flattering!" Pitch smiled wickedly.

Nicole ignored that last statement and asked, "Why is your past not important?"

A small blizzard was starting to form around Elsa and Pitch chimed in, "Oh, might not want to do that! Remember what happened _last time_ you let a blizzard break loose?"

Elsa's eyes widened and she gasped in despair, staggering slightly. Jack ran over to her side and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Don't let him get to you." Jack whispered to her.

She nodded and looked up at Jack, "I won't." The blizzard slowly disappeared as she calmed down.

"Why won't anyone answer my questions?" Nicole shouted angrily.

"Yeah, what's going on here?" Ember piped up.

Elsa replied sharply, "I'll tell you later."

Jack waved his hand and a snow bird appeared. He whispered something to it and it flew off.

"What was that for, Jack?" Pitch asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack replied with a smirk, "Relatives are here."

Pitch's eyes widened and attempted to back into the shadows, but he was hit with a blow to the back by a giant bunny.

"What's up, mate?" The giant bunny said in a thick Australian accent.

"Long time no see, eh?" A big man with tattoos boomed in a tick Russian accent.

"You're teeth are still horrible!" A girl, about the age of seventeen with a hummingbird type dress, remarked.

A small yellow man nodded in agreement, symbols quickly flashing over his head.

"Whoa, Sandy, slow down." Jack smiled, "It's good to see you guys again, but let's have a reunion later."

Pitch's gold-silver eyes gleamed as he waved his hands, causing nightmares to sprout out of the darkness. Jack shot ice and snow at them and yelled at Elsa over his shoulder, "Get the kids out of here!"

Elsa ran over to Ember and Nicole to escort them out. They both struggled and managed to get out of her grip.

"Nicole Marie Frost…" Elsa warned her daughter.

"I want to help!" Nicole protested.

"Me too!" Ember pitched in, hands sparking with red magic.

The two teens turned towards the battle and rushed in, leaving Elsa standing there in rage. The teens both combined their magic to create a vortex of purple magic; like they had done as kids. They sent it flying towards Pitch and it landed a blow right in the chest. Pitch staggered backwards and was kicked in the stomach by the bunny, causing him to fall.

Nightmares attacked Jack and the other Guardians as the bunny was dealing with Pitch. Jack thrust his staff into one of the nightmares and it quickly fell to the floor in a heap of dust. Another nightmare went through his are, grazing him with the sharp sand. It felt like a knife had barely scratched his skin, but was enough to hurt. The bigger Guardian, the one with the Russian accent, slashed at nightmares with a cutlass that he had pulled out of a sheath. Several of the nightmares galloped around the girl and the small man, causing them to fight back to back.

Pitch blocked a blow from the bunny, and punched the bunny's stomach, which was left wide open. The bunny stopped and gasped for breath while Pitch struck him in the jaw and he staggered backwards.

"So long, Guardians!" Pitch chuckled as he melted into the shadows, taking his nightmares with him.

They all stood there, dumbfounded, at how quickly the events went down. Ember and Nicole, however, were the most confused.

The bigger man with the Russian accent turned towards the teens and said, "These you're kids? Girl looks just like Elsa."

Ember shook his head, "I'm not related to them. Just a family friend."

"Oh, then they are boyfriend, girlfriend, no?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"No!" The teens both shouted and took a step away from each other.

"North, don't bug the kids, mate." The giant bunny said, walking up beside the man presumably called North.

"Well at least I serious, unlike Jack." North chuckled and Jack looked at him sheepishly.

Suddenly, the girl flew up to Nicole's mouth and forced it open. "Oh, yes! You are doing great with those pre-molars! I remember the first tooth I took from you two, oh what a great experience!"

"Tooth, hands out of mouth," Elsa directed and said when Tooth didn't listen, "_Now_."

Tooth sighed and retracted her hands, "Sorry, I just get so excited about teeth!"

The small, yellow man walked up to Nicole and Ember with a hand waving side to side above his head.

"Um… hi?" Ember said.

"Sandy over here can't speak." Jack explained.

"So…. I'm related to these people?" Nicole asked.

Jack looked at the Guardians thoughtfully and said, "In a way, yes."

Elsa came up to Nicole and placed a hand on her shoulder, "That," she said pointing to the bunny, "is Bunnymund, or Bunny, the Easter Bunny. Tooth is the Tooth Fairy, North is Santa Claus, Sandy is Sandman, and your father… your father is the true Jack Frost. The spirit of winter."

"And we are Guardians, mate. We protect the children of the world." Bunny said.

Nicole stood in disbelief at first, but managed to say, "What about the Pitch guy? Am I related to him too?"

Sandy shook his head and an 'X' appeared over his head.

"Mom… you have _a lot _of explaining to do." Nicole sighed, looking at Elsa.


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth

**A/N: Sorry that I couldn't update yesterday. I had my lil cuz come over and I wasn't allowed on my computer. **

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

Elsa sighed and slowly walked over to the couch. She gathered the books and placed them on the floor. Waving her hand, she created chairs for everyone and sat on the couch; beckoning them over. Nicole sat on the right side if her mother while Jack sat on her left. Ember and the Guardians sat in the ice chairs.

"Well, it started when Anna and I were kids." Elsa started, "Anna wanted to play in the ballroom using my powers. I created pillars as she jumped, but…"

Elsa stopped and took a shaky breath, "She went too fast and I couldn't keep up. I tried to catch her, but instead I hit her in the head with my magic and she fell to the floor; ice cold."

She was shaking now and Jack allowed her to rest her head on his chest. Elsa closed her eyes for a moment before continuing, "I yelled for our parents and our father managed to take us to some trolls. Their leader saved Anna, but with a price. He took all her memories of my powers and replaced them with normal ones."

"I had to keep my powers hidden from Anna; from everyone. Our father gave me magic gloves that kept the power at bay, but I had to be in my room the whole time. The gates were closed and the staff was reduced. I was told to 'conceal, don't feel' for half my life. Everyday Anna would knock on my door, asking if I wanted to build a snowman." Elsa's voice cracked, "And I had to say no every time."

"When I was sixteen, our parents went overseas and… and they never came back. I didn't even go out for their funeral." She took a sharp intake of breath, "Since I was the oldest, I was supposed to take up the throne, which meant me being around people. When I was twenty one, I was announced Queen of Arendelle, but the after party didn't go so well. Anna met this guy named Hans, and she was convinced they were in true love."

"They asked for my blessing of marriage and I said no. Anna, in retaliation, accidently took off my glove. That night my powers were revealed and everyone was scared of me. I ran here and made my ice palace so I could be alone, but of course Anna didn't want that. She is so stubborn sometimes. Anna made it all the way up to this palace to get me to come down. She shouldn't have. I ended up freezing Arendelle over in my escape, and when Anna told me what I had done…" Tears began to flow down her face and freeze. Elsa started to shake uncontrollably and Jack wrapped an arm around her.

She took a deep breath, "When she told me that I had frozen over Arendelle, I got out of control and sent out a blast of magic that accidently froze her heart. A man rushed up to take her out. That man was Kristoff. Anna struggled to stay, but I made Marshmallow to throw them out. Later Hans and a group of men came up to get me to unfreeze Arendelle, but I couldn't… _I didn't know how_. They took me back to Arendelle and put me in a jail cell. I managed to escape, but Hans found me and told me…" Elsa let out a sob, "He told me I had killed Anna by freezing her heart."

Her expression soon turned into one of hatred and clenched her fists, "It turns out that I hadn't killed her… yet. Hans was playing us all along so he could rule over Arendelle. He raised his sword when my back was turned and attempted to kill me. I heard a shattering and I turned around to see Anna frozen… I froze her and she saved me anyways. Then I learned how to control my powers. I unfroze Anna and Arendelle."

Elsa sat up and took Nicole's hand, "Don't make the same mistakes I did, and _never _trust a prince from the Southern Isles. No matter how charming."

**A/N: Ok, sorry for the short chappy, but I couldn't think of what else to put in here. Plus, I have one that was already typed in advance because I had an idea so that won't take long to update. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 4: Loathing

**Chapter 4: Loathing**

It was the day before her fourteenth birthday and Nicole walked to the ball room in her best dress that her mother had made for her with her hair in a side braid. It was a long purple dress with snowflakes scattered on it, and a transparent light purple cape cascading off her shoulders and trailing behind her. She stood at the entrance to the ball room and nodded at the guards to open the doors. She put on her best 'princess-look' and walked into the ball room. It was tradition to hold a before party as well as a party on the day of her birthday.

"Princess Nicole of Arendelle!" A guard shouted loudly over the noise of people talking.

Everyone stopped what they were doing at silently looked at the oncoming princess. They bowed, curtsied, and applauded her in congratulations. She slowly walked to where her parents were standing. Her mother, like always, was standing there emotionless with what her father calls her 'queen-look'. Nicole's father was smiling and joking around with her mother, trying to get her to break concentration. He got a piece of chocolate and ate it. Nicole came into earshot and heard him say, "Fine, only I get to eat chocolate then." Her mother's expression faltered as she was given the denial of chocolate.

"Hi mother, father." Nicole said.

"It's bad enough that you look exactly like your mother, but you put on the same stupid expressions when people are around. Come on, why couldn't you inherit some of this handsome face?" Her father joked, gesturing towards his face.

While Jack was talking, Elsa grinned and reached behind him to grab a piece of chocolate.

"Woah there El, I told you no chocolate!" He said, still facing their daughter.

"But- How?- UGH!" Elsa stammered and backed away from the chocolates.

"Looks like Jack is still the same, but Elsa is a bit lightened up." A feminine voice sounded behind Elsa.

Elsa turned around and saw Rapunzel holding Eugene's hand; their son stood off to the side awkwardly.

"Punzie!" Elsa exclaimed and hugged her cousin, "I'm glad you could make it."

"This is Simon, our sixteen-year-old son." Eugene said, gesturing towards the boy.

Simon was around six feet tall, green eyes, brown hair, and looked well built for his age. "Hello there, Simon. Let me get my daughter and you guys can talk." Elsa smiled and turned around to beckon Nicole over.

Nicole walked over to her mother and scanned her eyes over the people she didn't know.

"These are our cousins; Princess Rapunzel, Prince Eugene, and Prince Simon of Corona." Her mother said to Nicole.

"Hello, my name is Nicole." She said calmly.

Simon scoffed and Eugene glared at him.

"You two go off and have fun, do what teenagers do." Nicole's father said, appearing beside them.

Nicole nodded and followed Simon to a corner of the room that wasn't occupied. When they found a good place to talk, Simon asked, "Why do you and your mother always wear that expressionless face?"

"We don't always use it. Only when there are guests around." Nicole replied.

Simon sneered, "Well, I think it's stupid."

"Go ahead and think that." Nicole said calmly, trying not to display her anger.

"Not going to retaliate? How weak." Simon scoffed.

**(A/N: Italics=Nicole, Bold=Simon, Italics+Bold=Both, Underlined=Ember, Simon, and Nicole)**

**_"There's been some confusion for you see my cousin is…" _**They both sang in anger.

**"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar, and all together quite impossible to describe." **

_"Annoying."_

**"What is the feeling, so sudden and new?"**

_"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you…" _Nicole scoffed.

**"My pulse is rushing…"**

_"My head is reeling…"_

**"My face is flushing…"**

**_"What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame. Does it have a name? Yes! Loathing, unadulterated loathing…" _**They both spat.

**"For your face…"**

_"Your voice…"_

**"Your clothing…" **

**_"Let's just say- I loathe it all! Every little trait, however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast," _**They both glared at each other, **_"still, I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!"_**

Ember walked up to Nicole and glared at Simon, "Dear Nicole, you are just too good! How do you stand it? I don't think I could! He's a terror, he's a tartar! I don't mean to show a bias, but Nicole you're a Martyr!"

Nicole calmly sang, _"Well… these things are sent to try us…"_

"Poor Nicole, forced to reside with someone so disustificied. I just want to tell you, I'm on your side! I share you're loathing!"

**_"What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid my eyes on you. My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling. Oh, what is this feeling? Does it have a name? Yes… Aaahhh…" _**Simon and Nicole growled at each other.

**_"Loathing! There's a strange exhilaration, in so total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast. Still, I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, for forever, loathing, truly deeply, loathing you, my whole life long!" _**

_"Boo!" _Nicole screamed as she sent a gust of icy wind into Simon's face.

**"Ahh!" **Simon yelled in retaliation and smoothed his hair down.

"Let's go Nicole." Ember smirked, "Don't want 'ol normal here getting jealous."

"Normal? What do you mean I'm normal? I'm just like any other human." Simon said, confused.

Ember and Nicole looked at each other and doubled over laughing. Nicole managed to say, "You mean to say…" She laughed again, "you don't know what we can do?"

Simon cocked an eyebrow, "No…"

Ember and Nicole smirked and waved their hand. In Ember's hand, a small flame danced above his palm, and in Nicole's hand, a snowflake floated in the air.

"You guys are freaks…" He said, backing away.

Elsa saw Nicole and Ember showing Simon their powers, but Simon wasn't fascinated… he was…. Scared. She excused herself and ran towards the group of teens, ice appearing below her feet.

"What's going on?" Elsa demanded when she reached them.

Simon looked at Elsa and felt her icy stare melt into his soul, _God, she is scary. _He thought. He looked down at her feet to see that ice was being formed around it and a pathway of ice led to where she stood before.

"You… you too?" Simon gasped and backed up against the wall.

Jack ran over to them and asked, "What did you do Elsa?"

"He seems to be afraid of our powers…" Elsa pointed out.

"You mean these?" Jack joked and waved his hand. A snowflake trail appeared behind his hand.

"Don't tease the boy!" Elsa scolded.

"You guys are monsters…" He gasped.

Elsa's eyes widened and she took a sharp intake of breath.

_~Flashback~_

_Elsa ran out into the courtyard and the townspeople greeted her as the new Queen of Arendelle. She looked behind her to see the Duke of Weselton chasing after her. She backed into the fountain, and it froze into jagged spikes. The people gasped and took a step away from her._

_"Get her!" The Duke yelled._

_"Just… just stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you." Elsa pleaded and ice shot at the ground below the duke's feet. _

_The duke slipped on the ice and yelled, "MONSTER!" _

_~End of Flashback~_

Elsa staggered and nearly fell to the ground, but Jack caught her. "It's not a pain is it?"

She shook her head and tears rimmed her eyes. Her voice cracked as she said, "Bad memories."


	6. Chapter 5: Prince George

**A/N: I started Fyre's backstory called 'Fyre'. Go check it out when you can!**

**Chapter 5: Prince George**

Jack squeezed Elsa's hand and put a hand lightly under her chin; causing her to look up at him.

"Els, it's ok. No one will call you a monster anymore. You're not a monster." He assured her.

"I know, but…" Elsa stopped as she saw a figure enter the ballroom.

Her expression became one of hatred and a small blizzard formed around her. She stomped over towards the figure with Jack following not too far behind. Ice magic crackled at her fingertips as she made her way over. People moved out of the angry queen's way and followed her line of sight. Soon everyone, that knew who the figure was, had a look of disgust. Elsa raised her hand and shot out a blast of ice. The man was flown off his feet and frozen to the wall.

When she was face to face with the man, she growled, "How _dare _you come to my kingdom again!"

The man groaned and faced the queen. He had auburn hair, sideburns, and green eyes.

"I've never been to Arendelle before." He said.

"Don't try to trick me! I'm not an idiot, _Hans_." Elsa spat.

"Els, he's too young to be Hans." Jack pointed out.

"I don't care! He looks _exactly _like him!" She replied angrily.

"My name is George; Prince George of the Southern Isles." He piped up.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Who's your father because you are too young to be one of the thirteen brothers."

"My father is Prince Fredrick, second in line for the throne." Prince George replied.

She glared at him before releasing him from the ice.

"How old are you?" Jack asked.

"Fourteen, sir." The boy replied.

"You just stay away from my daughter. I don't want her dealing with any royal family from the Southern Isles." Elsa said sharply.

"Elsa! You can't make him share the blame his uncle has!" Jack protested.

"_His _uncle tried to kill me and Anna; thank you very much."

A yell could be heard from the other end of the room, "THAT MAN IS DEAD TO ME!"

Elsa turned around to see an angry Anna storming towards them. She walked right up to Prince George and punched him in the face, "How _dare _you show up here-"

"Anna, stop, it's not Hans." Elsa reassured her.

Anna looked back up at Elsa; her arm thrown back ready for another punch. "But…"

"This is Prince George from the Southern Isles, Prince Fredrick's son." Elsa explained, "Don't worry, I did the _exact _same thing; except with ice."

Prince George held his nose and said, "It's ok. You didn't know that I wasn't my uncle and I'm truly sorry for what he did to you and Arendelle."

"It's not your fault." Jack assured him while Elsa glared at the prince.

"Jack, I need to speak to you." Elsa said, "Privately."

They went off to the side and Elsa whispered, "I don't trust him!"

"I know you don't, but at least give the boy a chance." Jack replied.

"It's the same gut feeling I got with Hans! I just don't want him near Nora or Nicole because I don't want another 'true love at first sight' situation. I just want them to say safe."

Jack nodded and they went back over to Prince George, who had stopped holding his nose.

"You are allowed to stay-" Elsa began.

"Oh, thank you I am-" Prince George interrupted.

"_But, _you are _not _allowed _anywhere _near Princess Eleonora or Princess Nicole. Do you understand?" Elsa said strictly; the temperature starting to drop.

Prince George nodded his head quickly and gulped, "I understand."

Elsa nodded in approval and turned quickly away with Jack and Anna behind her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nicole walked quickly out to the courtyard to get some peace and quiet. Her head had started to throb after a while, so she had excused herself. She went over to the wall and leaned against it; looking up at the night sky.

She groaned and said, "I just wish my parents would tell me more. I know they were holding something back when mother told her story. Maybe that just wasn't all of it."

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing about my uncle." A voice said.

Nicole quickly looked towards the voice and a teenager, about the age of fifteen, walked into the light.

"Who are you?" Nicole asked, giving him her best princess stare.

"My name is Prince George." He said bowing, "And you must be Princess Nicole."

She nodded and asked, "Why are you out here?"

"Just needed a little break." Prince George flashed a smile and moved in front of Nicole.

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, causing Nicole to squirm to the side a bit. Prince George gently brushed a finger under her chin to make her look up at him. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her fiercely. Nicole's eyes grew wide and she stood there in shock for a moment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ember walked out to the courtyard to find Nicole. He had watched her go out, and wanted to talk to her for a bit to make sure she was ok. A thud sounded against the wall to his right. Turning towards the sound, he felt a loss of something when he saw what was happening. Some guy was kissing Nicole and he felt loss and anger at the same time.

_Why do I feel this way? _Ember thought, _All she did was find someone else._

He walked back into the castle, feeling like he had lost a piece of himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nicole started to struggle and pushed Prince George off of her. She punched him in the face and said, "You little… good for nothing… freaking…" Struggling for insults, she gave up and scoffed instead.

"I'm sorry. I- I don't know what came over me." He stammered looking confused.

The courtyard door burst open and Nicole saw her mother rush out.

"PRINCE GEORGE!" She yelled angrily.

The temperature dropped and it started to snow, "I _told _you to stay away from her! I don't want you anywhere NEAR her!"

Nicole's mother sent out an icicle that whizzed right by the Prince's head.

"I- um- gah…" He stammered.

"Out!" She demanded, pointed towards the castle gates, "I warned you, and I don't know if you could be under your uncle's influence so I don't trust you."

Her mother waved her hand and an icy wind blew Prince George towards the gates.

"I'm going! I'm going! You don't have to blow me away." Prince George sighed.

When Prince George walked out, her mother growled, "I need to let off some steam."

She pointed at herself and her dress was replaced with a strapless ice dress with a transparent trailing cape. Her shoes had turned to ice, and she undid her tight bun into a side braid. Blue magic crackled at her fingertips and she created ice sculptures of a man that looked like Prince George, but older. Nicole's mother flung icicles at the men and they burst into shards of ice. She created more, but punched one in the chest while crushing the others with giant blocks of ice.

Panting, her mother melted everything and walked over to a nearby bench. She plopped down and put her head in her hands.

"Mom?" Nicole asked after a while.

"Yes?" Elsa snapped.

"Who was that? The one you made ice sculptures of." She asked curiously, "It looked like Prince George."

"It was his uncle, Prince Hans." Elsa said, letting that sink in.

"You mean the one that tried to kill you and Aunt Anna?"

"The very same. That's why I didn't want him around you."


	7. Chapter 6: Scars

**A/N: ****IMPORTANT! MUST READ! ****Go check out my new FanFic: 'Fyre'**

**Chapter 6: Scars**

Elsa sat on the bench with her head in her hands. The bench was starting to frost over, but Elsa caught herself before it got too out of control. Suddenly, she felt like she was being stabbed all over. The pain engulfed her and she fell to the ground. Nicole ran over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Nicole asked, worry clouding her voice.

"Get… your… father." Elsa said through gritted teeth.

Nicole quickly ran inside to get Jack while Elsa lay on the ground. She hugged herself and brought her knees to her chest. Tears threatened to fall as the pain spread through her body. She arched her back and let out a cry as the feeling of Han's knife split open her skin. Her nails dug deep into her skin.

Jack ran out of the castle and fell to her side. He picked her up in his arms and sat on the bench. She let out a whimper of pain and buried her face in Jack's shoulder.

"It's ok. You can do this." Jack whispered, kissing her hair.

"What's going on with Mom?" Nicole asked, worry masking her face.

"You're not ready to know. When you are older I will tell you." Elsa gasped through the pain.

Elsa sat up and slowly stood up. She stumbled a little and Jack jumped up in a flash; steadying her. The light hit her face just on her scar and Nicole noticed.

"It has something to do with the scars on your face, isn't it?" Nicole observed.

Her mother consciously reached up and lightly touched the scar going from her jaw to her eye.

"Yes." She said after a while.

"I have a feeling that isn't your only scar." Nicole said with a raised eyebrow.

"And it's not." Elsa sighed, fighting back a sob.

"Why hasn't it healed?"

"It just hasn't." Elsa said impatiently, her voice rising.

"That's not an answer." Nicole said stubbornly.

"You are just as stubborn as Anna." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Just leave your mother alone." Jack ordered.

"I want answers! I finally get to know why you are so secluded all the time and then you come up with this random pain that has something to do with your past. The least you could do is tell me _why_!" Nicole pleaded.

"I GOT TORTURED AN NEARLY KILLED BY HANS AND PITCH, OK!" Elsa yelled and sobbed, "Are you happy now?"

Elsa turned and ran inside the castle; leaving Nicole and Jack dumbfounded. Nicole looked at her father with sad, questioning eyes. Jack just shook his head before turning to follow Elsa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ember ran to his room and slammed the door. He collapsed on his bed; the image of Nicole being kissed flashed in front of his eyes. He buried his head in a pillow, but that only made the images brighter against the darkness. After screaming into his pillow for a while, he threw the pillow at the wall.

Red magic sparked at his fingertips and fire started to ignite around his fingers. He walked quickly onto the balcony and let loose a blast of fire so hot that it was a dark blue. The railing melted slightly from the heat. Ember groaned and leaned against the wall.

"Why do I feel like this?" He said aloud, "I just wish…"

"I can help you get her love if you just help me. I can dispose of that boy that she was kissing with a snap of my fingers. Just help me and I can help you." A voice said by his door.

Ember looked towards the door to see a tall, slender female with pale skin, blue eyes, black hair, and an elaborate red black dress.

"Who are you?" Ember asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am Kaitlyn. So are you with me or not?" She asked impatiently.

He pondered his decisions for a while before nodding his head. Kaitlyn held out a hand and Ember took it. As soon as he came in contact with her; blackness consumed him and he felt like he was being sucked into nothingness.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, but I'll make a longer one next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7: Taken

**A/N: From here on out, this story will bump into my new FanFic, 'Fyre'. I recommend you read it to know background info and such. Anyways, here is the next chapter! :3**

**Chapter 7: Taken**

Blackness overcame Ember as he was pulled into darkness. It felt like he was spinning out of control. Bile rose to his mouth, but he couldn't control his mouth or any of his muscles. The taste was horrifying. Light seemed to whizz by quickly so that it was only a flash for a millisecond before disappearing.

Something squeezed his right hand and sent him jolting to the right. Or was it left? He didn't know which was up, down, left, or right anymore. His ears suddenly popped and the air seemed to be sucked out of him.

A bright flash of light blinded him temporarily. His feet slammed against a hard surface and he fell to his knees. The foul tasting bile escaped his lips and splashed onto the floor. He felt the hand quickly leave his and he put both hands onto the cold ground. After a while of gagging and sputtering, he looked up at Kaitlyn.

"What… the… heck?" Ember asked.

"I teleported you to my house. Don't worry, my first teleport was hard too." She replied nonchalantly.

The room they were in had a checkered white and gray floor. There was a crystal chandelier hanging down from the ceiling. A set of double doors stood on the right wall. Tables, benches, and statues littered the spides of the small room.

"Get up Ember, we have business to do. You need to meet my boss and brother." Kaitlyn commanded.

Ember got up and asked, "You mentioned something about me needing to help you with a task of yours before you helped me with mine."

"We will discuss that when my boss and my brother arrive." Kaitlyn repeated calmly.

After about ten minutes, a tall and bulky man with blue eyes and black hair walked in with a tall and slender man behind him. The tall, slender man swept past the other man and Ember saw his silver-gold eyes flash.

Ember gasped and backed up, "That's Pitch Black! I won't do anything for him!"

He looked over at Kaitlyn and her eyes flashed pure red, "You will do everything we ask."

"I will do…" Ember blinked, "_No!_"

Kaitlyn flashed her eyes again and Ember gasped. His eyes glazed over to be a milky white.

"I will do everything you ask." Ember said with a monotone.

The bulky man smiled and said, "Good job Dillyla. We can have him get us closer to his father for us."

"You could have done the exact same, Fenra." Dillyla smiled in her human form with fangs starting to appear.

"And remember my part of the deal. After you get Fyre, we kill Jack Frost, the Guardians, and Queen Elsa." Pitch said wickedly.

Dillyla walked over to Ember and placed her hand in his. They immediately disappeared into darkness.

**(A/N: In case you got confused; Dillyla and Kaitlyn are the same people. Again, would make a bit more sense if you read Fyre.) **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nicole stood alone in the courtyard. Her mouth hung limply open in despair and her eyes brimmed with tears. She sank to her knees. Tears threatened to spill down her cold cheeks. _Why do they keep secrets from me? _Nicole thought with despair, _I have the right to know why my mother burst into a sudden fit of pain._

Something bumped against her leg and she looked down. 'Lil S'more was rubbing against her leg. He looked up at her with his innocent little eyes. Nicole reached out and started to pet him. _At least someone cares. _She thought bitterly.

She scooped 'Lil S'more up into her arms before heading back inside. 'Lil S'more reached a tiny paw up and bat at Nicole's hair that was swayed as she walked. Nicole made her way up to her room with 'Lil S'more starting to doze off in her arms.

On her way to her room, she heard voices coming from her parent's door. Nicole went over to the door and listened closely.

"When are you going to tell her?" Jack asked.

"When she is older and can handle it." Elsa replied sharply.

"How old do you take as 'handle it'? You were twenty-five when it happened and that is still too young for anyone to deal with the pain."

Elsa hesitated and said, "I don't know."

"We should tell her now, otherwise she will start to seek answers herself." Jack warned.

"She doesn't need to know that I have died or that I have to live with the pains. It's not important." Elsa dismissed.

"But Els, it does matter. You can't keep shutting people out like this."

"I try not to, but…" She sighed, "I guess I'll never be able to stop because I shut everyone out for half my life."

"Well at least try not to shut Nicole out. Let her in like you did with Anna."

"It doesn't matter anymore, seeing that Nicole already knows." Elsa said angrily.

The door flew wide open and Nicole stared wide eyed at her mother. Snowflakes started to fall from the ceiling as Elsa got progressively angrier.

"Mom-" Nicole started.

"Go to your room." Elsa ordered.

Jack appeared behind Elsa and said, "We should tell her, Els. She probably already knows some of it if she eavesdropped for a few minutes."

Elsa glared at Jack and said, "Did you hear it?"

"You died…" Nicole's voice cracked.

Her mother groaned and went back inside the bedroom. Jack beckoned Nicole inside and they all sat on the bed. Elsa lightly punched Jack on the arm before starting.

"Jack and I were walking back towards the ice palace and Pitch appeared. Pitch said that Hans had captured Anna and I went out of control. I skated quickly down the mountain, but Pitch distracted me and I ended up running into a tree." Elsa gave a halfhearted laugh.

"Pitch took me and Anna to a cave to torture us while Jack went to go get help from the Guardians. Pitch asked me to join him in defeating the Guardians, but I declined. I even managed to kick him in the shins." Elsa said with a smile tugging at her lips, "Hans tortured Anna and I with sharp knives and broke a few of our bones."

Elsa sub consciously lifted a hand and traced the scar on her face, "The Guardians came and took us to North's workshop where Anna and I were sent to the infirmary. I woke up to find Jack beside me and that was when we had our first kiss."

Jack and Elsa smiled at each other before she continued, "After a few hours, my right arm started to have random flares of pain. I un-wrapped the bandages on my right arm to find that it had been poisoned. Jack had to go get a rare herb called Nocturne Root to keep me alive. He got it but…"

She stopped as pain filled her eyes as well as Jack's, "But the poison had reached my heart by the time they gave me the remedy and it was too late. I had died. The next thing I know, I woke up with Jack holding me. An unimaginable pain suddenly washed over me and Jack said… Jack said that I had to live with the pain for the rest of my life because it was the price that was paid for having me live."

Jack leaned over and kissed Elsa gently.

"Your mother deals with it two times a day." Jack said with sympathy.

"Sometimes I wonder if it was even worth it." Elsa said with despair.

Nicole looked at her mother with sympathy. She had gone through so much in her life. Putting 'Lil S'more down onto the bed; Nicole went over to her mother. She placed a gentle hand onto Elsa's shoulder and opened her mouth to say something.

Suddenly the door burst open.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had sturf to do. ANYWAY THANKS FOR READINGGGGGGGGGG! :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Missing

**Chapter 8: Missing**

The door burst open and Fyre rushed in with Emily not far behind.

"Ember has gone missing!" Fyre yelled with despair.

Emily was by his side with tears running down her cheeks.

"Please help us find him." Emily sobbed.

Elsa and Jack quickly got up and rushed over to comfort the distressed couple. No one noticed, but Nicole was crying along with Fyre and Emily.

_No, he can't be gone. _Nicole thought with despair, _He was at the party last time I saw him._

She walked over to the window and looked at the starry night sky. Suddenly lights appeared in the sky and flashed different colors quickly.

"What are those lights in the sky?" Nicole asked.

Jack rushed over to her side and looked out the window. He groaned and looked back and forth between the distressed couple and the lights.

"Work can wait, family is first." He said after a while.

When he looked at Nicole, concern flashed across his face. _She looks just as distressed as Fyre and Emily. _Jack thought.

Jack guided Nicole back to the small group and they all sat on the bed. Fyre had Emily in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. Jack put an arm around Elsa's waist and pulled her closer before talking again.

"When do you last see him?"

"I saw him running up to his room." Emily managed through a fit of sobs, "When I went to check if he had gone to sleep… he wasn't there and no one else had seen him."

Fyre tucked a strand of Emily's brown hair behind her ear before saying, "It's ok. We will find him."

Suddenly, a swirling vortex of light appeared on one of the walls and two yetis climbed out.

Jack's skin went deadly pale, "Hey Phil… you don't have to put me in th-"

One of the yetis grabbed Jack by the arm and stuffed him into a leather bag, pulling Elsa in behind him. Elsa screamed as she suddenly got pulled off of the bed. Nicole gasped and got up to try to free her parents.

"I know them, it's all good. Just follow them into the portal." A muffled voice came from inside the bag.

The yeti that held the bag swung it over his shoulder and beckoned the others to follow him. The yetis filed into the portal and disappeared. Fyre looked at the portal in confusion at first to try to piece together what all just happened before he got up. Nicole and the teary eyed Emily followed him and they all piled into the portal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa let out a small scream when she was forced into the bag with Jack. They were both pushed close together and it was _very _uncomfortable.

"I know them, it's all good. Just follow them into the portal." Jack said calmly.

They started moving and Elsa gasped as she felt them leave the room.

"Jack, what's going on?" Elsa whispered frantically.

"The yetis are taking us to North's workshop. This is the way they took me when I first became a Guardian." Replied Jack.

She felt him reach up and touch her cheek and they leaned forward. They met each other with a warm kiss. Jack nibbled at her lip for a bit and she let out a moan. Elsa rubbed her hand through his hair slowly.

They suddenly hit the floor and fell out of the leather bag, still kissing. Elsa heard a few 'oh…' s when they tumbled out. Jack had fallen on top of her and he was suddenly pulled up. She opened her eyes to see an angry Fyre holding Jack up by the collar.

"My son is missing and you get taken away for _one second_, and decide to have a make out session with Elsa? Really Jack? Really? This is how you make of a bad situation?" Fyre yelled.

"I'm sorry Fyre." Jack said with hurt eyes.

"If you aren't going to help, Emily and I will just find him ourselves!" Said Fyre irritably.

Fyre let go of Jack and Elsa scrambled up.

"Fyre-" She started.

"No, we will find him ourselves if you two can't stay focused."

"Fyre, honey, calm down. We can't do it without them." Emily said as she wrapped her arm around his.

The couple exchanged a few glances before Fyre sighed in defeat. Nicole walked over to her mother's side awkwardly and bit her lip.

"Um… hello Jack." A deep voice said behind them with a thick Russian accent.

They all turned and Jack said angrily, "Hey, ya know you don't have to throw me into a bag _again_ to get me to come here!"

"You not come within five minutes, I send yetis." North shrugged.

"Who are these people?" Emily asked.

"These are the Guardians; North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy." Jack said.

"Oh I remember when you told us about them." Emily said smiling despite her being terribly saddened a few minutes ago.

"Guys, meet Fyre and Emily; Ember's parents." Elsa said.

"Oh I remember Ember!" Tooth exclaimed, "He had nice teeth… speaking of which; where is he?"

Emily's smile faded and tears started to run down her face. She buried her head into Fyre's shoulder and he held her reassuringly.

"He went missing just a while ago and we are trying to find him." Fyre's voice cracked.

"Well we might have an answer to that, mate. We got a message from Pitch." Bunny said.

North snapped and a blue light appeared in front of them. An image of Pitch and a young woman with a young man stood beside him. The woman was tall and slender with pale skin, blue eyes, black hair and an elaborate red and black dress. The man was tall and bulky with blue eyes and black hair. Fyre gasped as he saw the image and he stared at the man and woman with surprise.

"I know who those two are…" Fyre said under his breath, surprised.

The woman spoke first, "Guardians, we would like to take back what it rightfully ours; our son, Lance, who now goes by the name of Fyre."

Fyre went deathly pale and Pitch said, "If you don't return him to us, we will kill Queen Elsa, Nicole, Emily and Ember in retaliation. In two days at noon, meet at Elsa's ice palace to hand him over. If you don't… well you already know."

Pitch smiled wickedly and the image dispersed. Everyone turned to Fyre and he sank to his knees.

"My parents…" He said with his voice cracking, "I can't return to them, they threw me out!"

"We won't let them take you." Elsa said with determination.

"But they will kill you. I will turn myself in." Fyre said after a while.

"No, we will find a way to get around it." Emily said, "Let's plan tomorrow and go to Nicole's birthday party to have some fun."

Fyre looked at her skeptically before giving in, "Okay, but if you get hurt you know I'll never forgive myself."

He held Emily by the waist and she laid her head on his chest.

"I know." She whispered sadly.


	10. Chapter 9: As Long As You're Mine

**Chapter 9: As Long As You're Mine**

"Ok, so here is the plan," North said and laid a map onto the table where the adults could see it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ember stood helplessly as he tried to fight off Kaitlyn's spell. The experience was extremely frustrating. He couldn't control his actions at all and he would want to do one thing, but end up doing another.

Kaitlyn took his hand and they plunged into darkness again. Lights flashed around him again, but this time the horrible bile didn't rise to his throat. Ember's feet hit solid ground and he stumbled a bit before regaining his balance.

When he finally composed himself, Kaitlyn was gone and he was left standing alone on the balcony of his room. Ember quickly walked to his door and went out into the hallway. _I have to tell Queen Elsa and King Jack what happened, _He thought as he ran down the corridor.

Suddenly, he ran into someone and they both fell to the ground. Ember looked up to see Nicole looking very agitated.

"Watch where-" She stopped when she saw Ember, "Ember, you're back!"

Nicole hugged him tightly. He felt her shaking uncontrollably and heard her try to stop the sobs from coming out.

"We thought they had taken you." Nicole sobbed uncontrollably.

Ember opened his mouth to say, "They did," but nothing came out. His brows furrowed in confusion as he tried again. "They did," The words echoed through his mind, but weren't said aloud. "Pitch took me." He attempted to say. Those words too echoed through his mind. _Can I not say anything about what happened? _Ember thought worriedly.

"It's ok, I'm here now." Ember managed to say after a while.

"We got a message from Pitch." Nicole said as she retracted from the hug, wiping the tears away.

She told him of the events that had taken place while he was gone.

"Our parents are making a plan with the Guardians now. All we can do is wait and go to my birthday ball tonight." She ended.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nicole and Ember stood side by side as they watched people stream into the ballroom. A teenage boy, around the age of 15, walked up to them.

"Princess Nicole, would you care to dance?" The teen said as he bowed.

He gave her a flashing smile as he stood up, expectantly waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, but no. I don't dance." Nicole said simply.

"Of course." He replied with an edge to his voice as his eyes flicked from Nicole to Ember.

As the teen walked away, someone said behind her, "That's what Elsa said when people asked her to dance with her on coronation day. I ended up dancing with the Duke of _Weasel_ton and that was horrible."

Nicole turned around to see Anna laughing at the memory and Kristoff beside her.

"Well," Anna said excitedly, darting her eyes between Nicole and Ember, "I'll leave you two alone!"

"Anna, don't-" Kristoff began.

"Shhhhhhh!" Anna shushed her husband before pulling him off to dance.

Nicole saw her cousins Eleonora and Henry dancing with their own fair share of suitors. People lined up to dance in hopes to catch one of their hearts since they were the oldest kids in the castle. Nora was now 18 and plenty of princes tried to steal her heart, but to no avail. She wasn't the easiest girl to relate to. Always picking black to wear that clashed with her long flowing strawberry-blonde hair.

"I'm going out to the courtyard for a bit." Nicole said, "I just need to get away from the music."

"Can I come with you?" Ember asked.

Nicole nodded as she made her way out the door with Ember trailing behind her. They both stood beside a bench and tried to make small talk. Suddenly, Nicole's cousin from Corona walked up to her with a sneer. "So this is the fourteen year old princess. You look like your seven."

She whirled around and challenged, "Shut up Simon! Just because you're older doesn't mean you can mess with me. After all I'm stronger than you."

"You wanna go then?" Simon said, raising his fists.

Nicole glared at him, "You're such an idiot."

Ember placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Nicole."

"Oh, it's your puny excuse of a boyfriend." Simon mocked.

"He _is not _my boyfriend!" Nicole growled.

"Yeah, some other guy is. Seeing that you guys kissed last night." Ember said with an edge to his voice.

"Prince George? He kissed me! And afterwards mom kicked him out of the castle!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Enough of this, let's see how strong he is." Simon sneered and swung a fist at Ember, hitting him in the face. Ember's nose started to bleed and he wiped the blood away with his sleeve.

"He is a weakling, even with his fire powers. Too scare to use 'em eh?" Simon punched Ember in the stomach. Ember doubled over winded. In one swift movement, Simon put a hand around Ember's neck and started to choke him.

"Stop it!" Nicole screeched and tried to stop pull Simon away from Ember.

"I SAID STOP!" Nicole screamed and thrust her arm towards Simon. Simon looked at her to see that she had no pupils and her eyes were pure turquoise. His eyes widened as in slow motion he felt the icicles push him back into the wall and go through his body. Blood welled up where the icicles had protruded his skin and Ember lay collapsed on the ground; rubbing his throat.

Nicole's eyes returned to normal and her face was masked with fear. She looked down at her hands and whispered, "No…"

She looked up to see Simon's eyes glaze over and his last breath escaped his mouth. "Simon!" Nicole yelled and ran to his side, stroking his cheek and crying. "As much as I hated you, you are my cousin and I love you… Don't die." The ice melted and Simon's limp body fell into Nicole's arms.

The doors to the court yard opened and Queen Elsa rushed out to see Nicole crying over Simon and Ember holding his throat. Nicole looked up at her mother in fear and dropped Simon. She ran out of the court yard as quickly as she could. Ember looked up and said hoarsely, "I'll get her back! You check on Simon and I'll explain everything when I get back."

Queen Elsa nodded and made her way quickly over to Simon. She felt for a pulse, but there was none and she gasped. _What did Nicole do? _Elsa thought miserably.

The doors swung open again and Rapunzel and Eugene ran outside. "He… he's dead." Elsa told them sadly. She looked up at them with her eyes brimming with tears as well as theirs. "Nicole did something, but I don't know what. She ran off towards the fjord and Ember went after her."

The couple went over to their dead son and Rapunzel yelled, "No! He can't be dead!" She put a hand on her son's chest and sang quickly, "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine; what once was mine." Rapunzel draped her arms over her son and cried into his shoulder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_What have I done? I killed my own cousin! I'm a monster. _Nicole thought as she ran towards the fjord.

"Nicole, wait!" She heard Ember scream.

Nicole looked back to see him following her. _I don't want to hurt you Ember! _She thought and placed a careful foot on the water. It froze over and she ran across the fjord; spreading a frozen wasteland behind her.

Ember followed quickly behind her because the ice melted at his touch. He was on a race against the clock so the melting ice doesn't send him into the water. Nicole had reached the other side of the fjord and ran towards the North Mountain. _Of course, she is going to go the Queen Elsa's ice palace. _He finally made it across, but lost sight of Nicole. Luckily, he knew where she was headed and sprinted off towards the ice palace.

Nicole ran up the flawless stairs and burst into the castle. Dark shadows appeared along the walls and she ran upstairs.

Nicole walked onto the balcony and looked at Arendelle. It had started to snow there and Nicole dismissed it as her parents putting on a show to distract the visitors while they figured out a solution to her horrible actions. She saw Ember running up the stairs to the palace and silently cursed herself. _Why couldn't I have chosen a better place to go? _

Ember ran into the ice castle and up the spiraling stairs to the second floor. Nicole appeared from the balcony with her eyes filled with fear.

"Go away Ember, I don't want to hurt you like I did with Simon!" Nicole said; her voice cracking.

Ember put on a hurt look and he shuffled towards Nicole. She started to back out onto the balcony again.

"Leave, before I hurt you!" She pleaded,

"I know you won't hurt me. Just… just let me help you." Ember said calmly, holding his hand for her to take.

He went onto the balcony and she backed up against the railing; her eyes wide with fear. Ember reached her and placed an arm on her shoulder. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "I won't let you go through this alone. I… I love you."

Nicole's eyes went wide and she gasped. Ember stepped back and shuffled his feet. He leaned towards her again and kissed her lightly on the lips. They sank to their knees and kissed each other passionately. Nicole broke away and smiled.

**(A/N: Italics=Nicole, Bold=Ember, Italics+Bold=Both Song: As Long As You're Mine from the Broadway musical Wicked. I suggest you listen to it while reading so you can get the feel)**

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her forehead to his, _"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. __**I need help believing. You're with me tonight.**__" _They kissed each other again.

_"My wildest dreamings, could not forsee, lying beside you. With you wanting me." _Nicole said as Ember rubbed his hand through her hair while the other wrapped around her waist.

_"And just for this moment, as long as your mine. I've lost all resistance, and crossed some border line. And if it turns out, it's over too fast; I'll make every last moment last." _Ember kissed her again, nibbling on her bottom lip for a few moments and she broke away gasping, _"As long as you're mine."_

**"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell. And somehow I'm feeling, it's up that I fell." **

**_"Every moment, as long as you're mine; I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time!" _**

**"Say there's no future, for us as a pair…" **Ember sang worriedly.

"Our parents are close friends… **_And though I may know; I don't care!_**" They sang carelessly.

**_"Just for this moment, as long as your mine; come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine!" _**They both raised their hands, and fire and ice mixed together to form a sparkling fire work in the air.

**_"Borrow the moonlight," _**They looked up at the Man on the Moon as he shone brightly in the night, **_"until it is through…"_**

**_"And I'll be here, holding you! As long as you're mine!"_**

****Ember looked at Nicole to see her looking excited, "What is it?"

Nicole laughed and exclaimed, "It's just for the first time I feel… wicked." She threw her arms around his neck and they kissed as the moon shone ever brighter than before.


	11. Chapter 10: Broken

**A/N: OK I'M SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! I had homework, projects, got stuck on the street for about an hour because of snow, went to see Wicked (YAYAYAYAYAYAY), and started my own little novel. So yeah. Busy. Also a bit of block for this chapter… Sorry it's a little short.**

**One more thing: One of my friends, TheWildeFiles had an accident last weekend and was terribly injured. It would mean the world to him if you would PM or review on one of his fanfics telling him that we are with him or something to that affect. Thank you :) this chapter is dedicated to him.**

**Chapter 10: Broken**

Ember held Nicole in his arms as she started to drift off to sleep. As she was about to slip into sleep, the shadows started to become darker. A cackling echoed through the castle. Nicole's eyes fluttered open and quickly stood up with blue magic crackling at her fingertips.

"You did well Ember." A voice said from the shadows.

Nicole looked over at Ember questionably. As she shifter her gaze, a woman came out of the shadows.

"Restrain her." The woman said emotionlessly.

In one swift movement, Ember held Nicole's hands behind her back. He twisted her left arm and a loud crack echoed through the air. Nicole's eyes grew wide and she let out a blood curling screech. Tears streamed down her face and froze halfway. A jolt of pain was sent up her arm every time she attempted to move it from Ember's grasp. She managed to turn her head and look at Ember with hurt eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Nicole sobbed.

"Because I work for Kaitlyn now." Ember growled back and tugged on her broken arm.

Nicole let out another cry of pain before slipping into darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa and Rapunzel got up with tear stained cheeks. Rapunzel's powers hadn't worked on Simon and he was long gone now. Snow started to fall and Elsa looked at the sky. A raging snow storm was brewing atop their heads and Elsa covered her mouth with her hand in disbelief.

"No!" She cried, "I tried my best to make sure she wouldn't make the same mistakes I did!"

The doors to the castle opened suddenly and Emily came running out. She rested a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"What happened?" Emily questioned.

"Nicole killed Simon… and Ember ran after her." Elsa sobbed, looked back at Emily.

Just then, Ember ran up to the group with a distressed look obscuring his normally cheery features.

"Nicole wouldn't come out of a cave that she found. Every time I tried to enter, she would shoot ice at me. Please help and hurry!" He panted when he reached them.

Elsa and Emily nodded as concern and worry clouded their faces. They ran after Ember towards the cave, leaving Rapunzel and Flynn to mourn their loss.

When they went inside the cave, it seemed as if the temperature rose sharply and the shadows seemed to grow darker.

"Well done Ember." A voice praised.

Ember then turned and used an uppercut swing under Emily's jaw. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground with a thud, out cold. Elsa raised her hands to shoot ice at the teen, but nothing came out. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead as she attempted to stop the slowly advancing Ember.

Before he could reach her, heat consumed her and she gave into darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ember strolled into the scorching room and threw the two unconscious bodies next to Nicole. As he was leaving, a voice rasped, "Why?"

Before he could answer with a sneer forming on his face, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He started to fall down to the floor when a woman caught him.

"You are no longer needed Ember." The woman said.

Nicole's eyes widened in recognition; it was the woman from the threat and the ice palace.

The woman dragged Ember out of the door and was about to close it before Nicole managed, "Where are you taking him?"

"To a room where his powers will be useless." Came the reply before the door slammed to a close.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ember woke up when he hit the ground with a bone jarring thud. He took in a deep breath and found he couldn't breathe in that well. Trying again, his heart started to race. His vision started to become blurry. Raising his hands, he attempted to blast the door off its hinges with fire. All that came out was a weak flame that quickly died out.

He took a shallow breath. Air wouldn't come in for him. His lungs felt like they were squeezing in on their selves as he tried to breathe. His chest tightened in pain and he tried to take another deep breath. Heart racing he tried to figure out why couldn't breathe and his fire wasn't working.

_I have hardly any oxygen… _Ember thought before blacking out.


	12. AN: I NEED IDEAS! HEWP MEH!

**A/N: Okay, I know. You guys can kill me for giving your hopes up, but I need your help. I'm having major block and if any of you guys have ideas, please PM me or review so I can speed this up. I'll give you creds if I use your idea, but I have one condition: DON'T MAKE IT CLICHE PLEASE! I really need help because I'm slowly losing my vision. I already know where I want it to end, however I have to come up with between then and now. Thank you guys who are bearing with me. :) And sorry for getting your hopes really high for another chapter when it's been... how long? A month? Ugh... imaginative brain, this is the time you start working! .-. **


End file.
